


stand and deliver

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [113]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Tobirama is Traumatized, only they are both very into the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Anija!” Tobirama protests. “Think of yourreputation!”





	stand and deliver

 “Anija!” Tobirama protests. “Think of your _reputation_!”

He sounds horrified, which is always a good time in Madara's book. Pausing by the edge of the shoji, he leans back in the shadow of the porch, folding his arms over his chest and stealing a glance through the gap.

“Tobirama,” Hashirama says, and that’s his rare serious tone of voice, touched with earnestness. “You know Madara won't be elected Nidaime, no matter how much I want him to be. Making him my husband is the closest thing to it. The Uchiha will see—”

“The Uchiha _already_ see,” Tobirama says, annoyed. “They aren’t a problem. They’ve _never_ been a problem. _Madara_ is the problem! He’s…” Apparently unable to find the words, he throws up his hands and gestures sharply.

 _They’ve never been a problem_ , Madara thinks brow furrowing. That’s…not at all what he expected to hear from Tobirama. Unsettling, almost, and Madara has been _told_ that Tobirama doesn’t seem to show any hatred towards the Uchiha living in Konoha, but—

He hadn’t believed it. Hadn’t wanted to. Thought it was a platitude and a misdirection, but right now Tobirama is too distracted to sense Madara's presence, is clearly busy complaining about Madara himself, and has no reason to lie.

 _Interesting_ , Madara thinks, eyes narrowing. Of course, even _more_ interesting is the idea that Hashirama is planning to propose to him, and that Tobirama objects. The politics behind it are interesting, and certainly more hopeful where the Uchiha getting fair treatment is concerned, but—

Madara can see Tobirama’s eye twitching. It’s _glorious_.

He grins, wide and vicious, whirls away from the wall as he reaches his decision, and slams the shoji open with a hard shove. Hashirama yelps in surprise, tumbling off his perch on the desk, and Tobirama spins, katana practically leaping into his hand. Madara casts him a look that’s half pissy and half gloating as he sweeps past, then leans down to grab Hashirama by the forearms and haul him up. Hashirama looks startled, but he moves with Madara, lets Madara yank him to his feet and haul him in, one hand on his waist, one arm secure behind his back.

“ _Hashirama_ ,” Madara says intently, leaning in until he’s practically dipping Hashirama, and Hashirama’s eyes go wide, expression filling with something like wonder, or maybe hope. It absolutely does _not_ make something in Madara's chest go warm and squishy, and there's no way he’s been thinking about doing this since the first time he realized that he _could_.

“Madara?” Hashirama asks, a little breathlessly. “I—you heard that? I swear, I was going to discuss it with you first—”

“ _I accept your proposal_ ,” Madara says loudly, and catches Tobirama’s eye even as he swoops in to slam his mouth to Hashirama’s. Tobirama’s face is a _study_ in exquisite horror and fury, and Madara has about three seconds to feel a surge of petty, gleeful victory before Hashirama makes a joyful sound and wraps his arms around Madara's neck, melting into the kiss. Then Madara suddenly can't focus on Tobirama at all; every bit of his attention is on Hashirama, pliant and eager as he meets Madara's mouth, gentling the kiss from bruising to sweet. It’s as overwhelming as his smile, and the only thing in Madara's head is the heat of his lips, the slide of his tongue, the taste of his mouth and the silken weight of his hair where it’s tangled around Madara's fingers.

Madara _wants_ him. he’s known it for years, but—he _wants_ Hashirama, and apparently Hashirama wants him back.

There's a very loud splutter just above them. “ _Anija_!” Tobirama protests vehemently. “Anija, be _decent_!”

Without pulling his mouth from Madara's, Hashirama lifts a hand and waves it vaguely. The wooden floor shivers, then bursts, rising up in a sudden thicket of fir trees that twine towards the ceiling, spread their branches out and grow until they're a solid wall separating Madara and Hashirama from Tobirama. Then, like there isn't power sparking under his skin, like it was nothing at all, Hashirama loops his arm back around Madara's shoulders, moans into the kiss, and Madara can't _breathe_ he wants this beautiful, powerful, warmhearted man so much. He pulls him up, turns them, stumbles back, and Hashirama gasps as his back collides with one of the new trees, but he doesn’t hesitate to pull Madara in again, to kiss him even harder. Madara returns it with every ounce of force he has, and only partially because of the way Tobirama is shouting at them from the other side of the barrier.


End file.
